fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Cooks For Judy
Fred Cooks for Judy '''is the 31st episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on March 8, 2009. Description Fred wants to impress Judy, so he cooks her some delicious food. Transcript '''Fred: Hey, it's Fred! (looks out the window) And today, it's like raining out and all disgusting, so I really don't know what I'm gonna do with my time. (getting an idea suddenly) I'm gonna sing a song that expresses my love for Judy! Whenever I listen to the song, it reminds me of Judy's precious face. ("So Close" music plays, Fred dances with a stuffed dog as Judy) Jennette McCurdy: (singing in background) I can't help myself, I can't help but smile! Every time I see your face, and we've never met, I bet you don't know my name! How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away? (music stops, screen cuts to Fred) Fred: I was trying to act like that stuffed animal was Judy. That song is by Jennette McCurdy and let me just say: her looks are as high as Judy's looks. So let me just say, it's pretty smokin'. (intensely) But I still love Judy with a burning passion, and let me tell you, we're gonna be together someday! Someday, we'll be married! (camera zooms to his face) I SWEAR! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: (excitedly) Oh my gosh, I just had the perfect idea! Because it's so raining outside and there's nothing to do, I'm gonna make food for Judy! (in the kitchen) Let me think. What would Judy like? (opens the fridge) Hmm... let's see. What would a girl like? Well, my mom's a girl and she loves... (picks out some butter and mushrooms) ...buttered mushrooms! (screen cuts to Fred with a plate on the counter) Fred: (puts some mushrooms on the plate and scoops an excess amount of butter) Let me tell you, she is gonna love these buttered mushrooms SO MUCH! (shows the food on camera, laughs) (screen cuts to Fred with some butter on a fork) Fred: My mom told me that if I eat too much butter, I'm gonna end up being as fat as Kevin, but I don't care! (eats the butter straight off the fork) I love butter, even if it is fattening! (places food in the microwave) Time to cook this delicious food inside the microwave! (laughs ecstatically, sets cooking time) I really don't wanna talk about this too much, but a few years ago, an animal died inside my microwave and my mom didn't have the money to buy new ones, so we still have that one. But it's okay that an animal died inside the microwave because now, that animal sole is looking down in our food and guarding it. (gestures with his fingers as if to show a heavenly entity looking down upon something) Sometimes when I'm bored, I talked to the animal's soul inside the microwave and it responds. It gives me advice about problems that I have. (holding a buttery mess on the plate, seemingly oblivious to the mess) Fred: Okay, all done! The mushrooms are all done. And I bet you Judy's gonna love 'em so much, and then she'll love me! (also shows the teevee dinner on camera) I'm also gonna give Judy a frozen TV dinner. Um, you're probably wondering why I'm giving her a frozen TV dinner. Well, um, the reason is because sometimes my mom doesn't wanna waste electricity by using the microwave, so we just eat the TV dinners frozen. And let me tell you, everything tastes better frozen. (screen cuts to Fred with his hastily prepared meal) Fred: Okay, that's all I'm gonna make for Judy because I don't want her turn into a fatty-ma-jig. (screen cuts to Fred standing outside Judy's front door) Fred: (knocks on the door) Judy, are you in there? (continues knocking until Judy answers) Judy, it's Fred! Answer the door! (Judy finally opens the door) Fred: HEY. Here's some food for you, lovely girl. (starts to cry when he heard that Judy thinks the food he's giving to was gross) Judy: (offscreen) Oh my gosh, Fred, that food is so disgusting! Please tell me you're joking! Go away! (Fred cries hard, Judy closes the door) Fred: Why?! Why didn't she like the food?! (screen cuts to one of Fred's neighborhood squirrels eating the food contentedly) Fred: (offscreen, softly) Aww. Well, at least someone likes the food I made. (pets the squirrel) Aww, you're such a good squirrel friend. (screen cuts to Fred back in his house) Fred: Okay. Well, I'm back inside now because it started raining outside really bad! Hopefully, the rain will leak through the roof of Judy's trailer. Maybe that'll make Judy learn a lesson or two! (growls angrily) I spent so much time making that food, and Judy didn't even eat it! (shaking it off) Whatever! I bet if I made food for Jennette McCurdy, she would love it. Peace out, home dawg, and the thing I learned today is that you should only spend time making food if you're for sure the person you made it more will EAT it. ("So Close" music plays) Fred: Bye! (MUSIC: "So Close" By Jennette McCurdy Available On iTunes March 10th!) Jennette McCurdy: (singing in background) I can't help myself, I can't help but smile! Every time I see your face... (Fred) ("So Close" music stops) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Judy (voice only) * Neighborhood Squirrel #1 * Stuffed Dog (toy, no dialogue) Category:Videos